La rose blanche et la rose rouge
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Deux roses pour ne pas oublier.


**/!\** **Disclamer: La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Il se tenait devant son miroir, fermant les dernières boutonnières de sa veste d'uniforme lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. L'heure était venue. Il enfila ses gants blancs et lissa le devant de son habit avant de prendre son képi sur la table, puis alla ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte, son visiteur le salua.

« _Bonjour monsieur. _»

« _Bonjour Jason. _»

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme guida son aîné jusqu'à la voiture et lui ouvrit la porte. Une fois que l'officier fut installé, il referma derrière lui puis grimpa à l'avant du véhicule et mit le contact. Avant de descendre pour aller sonner à la porte, le chauffeur avait pris soin de couper l'autoradio. Il savait à quel point le vieil homme appréciait le silence lors de ce voyage particulier.

Le premier arrêt ne tarda pas à arriver. La voiture se rangea le long du trottoir devant la boutique d'une jeune fleuriste. La propriétaire avait l'habitude de les voir arriver, lui et son passager, chaque année à la même époque. Alors quand l'officier passa la porte elle vint prendre la relève de sa vendeuse.

« _Bonjour officier. Je vous ai mis les deux plus jolies. _»

« _Je vous remercie._ »

La jeune femme lui tendit le petit bouquet et encaissa la monnaie. Ils échangèrent un bref sourire et le vieil homme quitta la boutique pour reprendre la route.

« _Molly, c'était qui cet étrange bonhomme ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais chaque année il vient à la boutique, tout apprêté, et achète la même chose._ »

« _Deux roses, pourquoi faire ?_ »

« _Pour rentre visite à une très vieille amie, m'a-t-il dit la première fois._ »

_ooo_

De retour dans la voiture noire, il posa les fleurs sur le siège à ses côtés et se laissa porter de nouveau par ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention au paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Elle avait toujours affirmé qu'ellelui survivrait, et il ne l'avait jamais contredite sur ce point. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Cela semblait dans l'ordre logique des choses. Lui et son caractère enflammé avait beaucoup plus de risques de perdre la vie en service. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui se retrouvait aujourd'hui à fleurir sa tombe chaque année.

* * *

_Bosco attendait depuis quelques minutes que sa collègue termine son coup de fil avant d'aller travailler. Quand elle avait décroché, la jeune femme avait bien précisé à son interlocuteur qu'elle était pressée, mais cela avait semblé plutôt important. Au bout d'un moment il ne l'entendit plus parler, et supposa qu'elle avait fini par raccrocher. _

_« _Faith, si on ne part pas maintenant on va finir par arriver en retard._ »_

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où la jeune femme avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt. La jeune femme était face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, quand il la rejoint. Elle sursauta quand il prononça son nom. _

_« _Faith ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question. Il semblait plus qu'évident que non, elle n'allait pas bien._

_« _Qui était-ce ?_ »_

_« _L'hôpital…_ »_

_« _L'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un des gosses ?_ »_

_« _Non. Ils ont appelé pour moi… Mes derniers examens sont revenus négatifs._ »_

_« _Quels examens ?_ »_

_« _Mammographie._ »_

_« _Merde…_ »_

_Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Bosco prit sa partenaire dans ses bras. Il se sentait aussi désemparé qu'elle. _

_ooo_

_Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de la rechute de Faith, et celle-ci était désormais en arrêt maladie. Vu son état, il lui était impossible de continuer à patrouiller. Les médecins avaient décidé de tester une nouvelle formule de médicaments pour le traitement chimio-thérapeutique, mais il semblait n'y avoir aucun progrès. A chaque visite qu'il lui rendait, Bosco était atterré par l'état dans lequel il trouvait sa meilleure amie. Elle avait perdu énormément de poids, et elle avait les traits du visage ternes et tirés. D'apparence, le traitement semblait lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Au moins ne perdait-elle pas ses cheveux. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle semblait s'affaiblir. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se déplacer seule. _

_« _Comment puis-je espérer combattre la tumeur, quand je n'ai même plus la force de bouger ?_ »_

_« _Ne perds pas espoir, Faith. Il faut continuer de t'accrocher et d'espérer que les médecins rapportent de bonnes nouvelles lors de tes prochains examens._ »_

_« _Je sais mais je n'en peux plus Bos'… Je ne peux rien avaler sans être malade, je n'arrive même pas à me déplacer par moi-même et je passe mon temps à somnoler. _»_

_Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'endormir avec la tête sur son épaule. Bosco comprenait parfaitement la frustration de sa partenaire. Elle qui adorait son job, qui avait toujours une forme phénoménale et une joie de vivre contagieuse. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître devant elle, il avait du mal à accepter la réalité des choses, à admettre que sa meilleure amie était devenue aussi fragile qu'un légume. _

_Avant de venir il avait croisé l'un des médecins en charge de son cas, et ils avaient un peu discuté. L'homme en blouse blanche avait fini par admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas très optimistes quant au rétablissement de la jeune femme. Cet aveu avait été un coup dur pour Bosco, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'en parler à Faith. _

_ooo_

_Le calvaire dura plusieurs mois encore avant que la jeune femme décide de baisser les bras. Malgré son état elle tint tête aux médecins et arrêta tout traitement. Elle put même rentrer chez elle, à la seule condition d'être suivie par une infirmière à domicile. A contrecœur elle accepta. Chez elle, et sans les mélanges abracadabrants de médicaments, Faith commença à retrouver l'appétit et reprit même un peu de poids. Mais la maladie était toujours présente en elle. C'est au cours du mois de mai que son mari la trouva dans son lit, éteinte. _

* * *

De leur duo de choc, ne restait désormais plus que lui. 55-David n'était plus. Pour ce qui était de sa famille, Fred était mort d'une crise cardiaque peu de temps après qu'elle ne les ait quitté et Charlie était devenu joueur de football professionnel. Emily quant à elle était devenue une professeure de danse de renommée internationale. Elle avait ouvert une école à Paris. Chacun avait fait son chemin. Pendant les premières années, sa tombe était recouverte de nombreuses gerbes de fleurs. Mais avec le temps il y en avait eu de moins en moins. Même la plupart de leurs collègues – ceux qui étaient toujours en vie – ne se déplaçaient plus. « _Il faut laisser les morts en paix et faire son deuil_ », lui avait dit Davis. Foutaises ! Il ne laisserait pas le souvenir de sa partenaire disparaître dans l'oubli. Lui et sa mère, Rose Boscorelli, furent les seuls à continuer de venir se recueillir à chaque date anniversaire, jusqu'à ce que la vieille dame ne décède à son tour. Désormais il était seul.

« _Officier Boscorelli ?_ »

La voix du jeune homme au volant de la voiture sortit le vieil homme de ses pensées.

« _Nous sommes arrivés._ »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis sortit de la voiture et prit une profonde inspiration. Son regard balaya le voisinage éclairé par les timides rayons du soleil en ce matin de printemps. Face à lui se dressait le rempart du cimetière et son grand portail en fer blanc.

« _Euh… Officier ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je vous accompagne ?_ »

« _Ça ira mon garçon, attendez-moi là. _»

Doucement, il resserra sa prise autour des plantes et poussa la large grille. Au sol le gravier crissait à chacun de ses pas. Ce son-là lui était familier et faisait contracter son ventre. Un mélange de sentiments qu'il ne ressentait qu'en cette journée particulière. Il traversa un certain nombre d'allées, traversant ce dédale de pierres tombales comme s'il le connaissait par cœur. Et après toutes ces années, c'était effectivement le cas. Les mêmes arbres, les mêmes chapelles, les mêmes fleurs. Il n'avait que faire de la routine, tant qu'il n'oubliait pas. Car c'était ça, sa plus grande peur : l'oublier _elle_. C'est pour cela qu'il appréciait tant la fleuriste. Ses plantes étaient très belles, c'est sûr. Mais surtout, la jeune femme lui ressemblait énormément. Chassant ses idées négatives de son esprit, il tourna au coin de l'allée et ralentit son allure. Il était arrivé.

**_« Faith Mitchell - Yokas_**

**_1966 – 2001 »_**

Chaque année il venait déposer deux roses sur la stèle de marbre. Une blanche, qui représente aussi bien sapureté que leur belle amitié et une rouge, qui représente son ardeur à lui ainsi que l'amour silencieux qu'il lui portait et qu'il gardait encore aujourd'hui au fond de son cœur. Pendant de longues minutes il lui parla. Il lui raconta ce que devenaient ses enfants, pour le peu qu'il en savait, et s'excusa de leur absence. Il se remémora le passé, comme il l'aurait fait avec un vieil ami autour d'une bière ou d'un café. Il lui répéta également tous ces mots qu'il avait secrètement gardés pour lui pendant toutes ces années.

Et peu importe si son discours était le même à chacune de ses visites, il avait besoin de le lui dire. Il avait besoin de lui parler et d'évoquer le passé. Sans quoi il risquait d'oublier à son tour tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Alors il parlait, encore et encore. Et parfois il pleurait. Il pleurait car la solitude lui pesait, parce que sa présence à elle lui manquait. Elle était partie trop tôt, et il culpabilisait. Il s'était senti si impuissant face à la maladie de Faith. Il pleurait parce qu'il regrettait le temps dont ils avaient manqué, parce qu'il regrettait tous les bons et les mauvais moments qu'ils auraient encore pu vivre tous les deux. Aujourd'hui plus rien de tout cela importait.

Au bout d'une heure, peut-être deux, le vieil homme tourna le dos à la pierre tombale et reprit le chemin de la sortie. Il ne se pressa pas, savourant le calme du lieu avant de faire à nouveau face à la civilisation et à son vacarme incessant. Avant de franchir le portail définitivement, il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'immensité de verdure et de monuments, puis il rejoint la voiture noire et son chauffeur.

« _Je vous ramène chez vous, monsieur Boscorelli ?_ »

« _Pas tout de suite. J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes quelque part d'abord._ »

« _Comme vous voudrez._ »

Les deux hommes grimpèrent dans le véhicule et, toujours surpris par cette requête inattendue, le plus jeune mit le contact. C'était la première fois que son passager dérogeait à ses habitudes lors de sa visite au cimetière. Mais Jason fit rapidement abstraction de cela. Il avait appris au fil des ans à apprécier ce vieil officier et à le mener là où il le souhaitait en ce triste jour, sans poser de questions. Suivant ses instructions, ils traversèrent une partie de New York jusqu'à arriver devant un bar. _Haggerty's. _A l'intérieur, l'homme en uniforme guida son jeune chauffeur dans un coin reculé de l'établissement.

« _Quel est cet endroit ?_ »

« _De mon temps, c'était le bar favoris de tous les officiers, secouristes et sapeurs-pompiers de la 55e. On se retrouvait là pour boire un verre entre collègues après le service. J'y ai de nombreux souvenirs._ »

Jason regardait autour de lui, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu être la jeunesse de cet homme qui aurait pu être son grand-père. Mais ce dernier le tira rapidement de ses pensées une fois que leurs bières furent arrivées.

« _Tu m'as dit que tu aimais écrire, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _C'est exact._ »

« _Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais te conter une histoire un peu particulière. Une histoire qui me tient à cœur._ »

« _Cette histoire dont vous me parlez, il s'agit de la vôtre n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Oui. Ou plutôt non, pas exactement._ »

« _Je ne comprends pas._ »

« _Je veux te raconter l'histoire de l'escouade 55-David. C'est sous ce nom là que les officiers Faith Yokas et Maurice Boscorelli ont patrouillé pendant plus de 10 ans._ »

« _L'officier Yokas, c'est pour elle que vous vous rendez au cimetière chaque année ?_ »

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. De la veste de son uniforme, il tira son portefeuille. Dedans il y avait une photo de lui et de sa meilleure amie devant leur voiture de patrouille. C'était au tout début de leur partenariat.

« _Elle était très belle._ »

« _Oui, elle l'était. Vois-tu mon garçon, ma plus grande angoisse vis-à-vis de la mort c'est l'oubli. Car les gens ont beau dire, ils finissent toujours par oublier ceux qui sont partis. Et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Pas à nous, pas à elle._ »

« _Je comprends._ »

De sa besace, le jeune garçon sortit un carnet et un stylo, puis planta son regard dans celui de son aîné. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, et entama son récit.

_ooo_

_[Trois ans plus tard]_

La nuit était sur le point de tomber sur la ville de New York quand une voiture noire se gara devant le cimetière. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année tout au plus passa le grand portail en fer blanc et se dirigea d'un pas rapide à travers les allées. Il avait promis au gardien qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Il avait juste un vieil ami à aller voir. Quand finalement il arriva à destination, il resta un moment sans bouger. Une légère brise soulevait les senteurs de la nuit, et vint le faire frissonner. L'automne était en train de s'installer sur le pays. Il remonta un peu plus la fermeture de son blouson de cuir et contempla les inscriptions gravées à même la pierre.

**_« Maurice Lewis Boscorelli _**

**_1970 – 2056 » _**

L'enterrement avait été simple. Quelques-uns de ses anciens collègues étaient venus lui dire au revoir, mais il n'avait plus vraiment de famille pour le pleurer. Au moins reposait-il aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Maigre réconfort pour un mort sans doute, mais il savait que le vieil homme aurait apprécié qu'il fasse respecter sa dernière volonté. Sur la tombe de la jeune femme, il déposa les traditionnelles roses rouge et blanche que lui apportait l'officier Boscorelli de son vivant. Puis sur les deux il déposa un bouquet de lys blancs. Depuis l'enterrement du vieil officier, il venait fleurir les deux tombes chaque année.

« _Officier Boscorelli, je voulais que vous sachiez que vous ne serez jamais oubliés. Ni vous, ni l'officier Yokas. L'histoire de votre vie a plu à une maison d'édition qui a accepté de me publier. Je… Je sais que cela ne vous servira à rien là où vous êtes désormais, mais je vous ai apporté un exemplaire chacun. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir utilisé cette photo que vous m'aviez montrée. J'ai pensé qu'elle serait parfaite en première de couverture._ »

Sur ces mots l'écrivain sortit de sa besace deux exemplaires de son récit « _55-David_ ». Il resta encore quelques minutes à se recueillir silencieusement en face des deux pierres tombales et prit le chemin de la sortie après avoir salué les deux défunts.

* * *

**Alors ? =)**


End file.
